1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container filling and sealing apparatus and more particularly relates to such apparatus which uses a pair of container supporting, two directional endless flexing chains which are capable of pivoting about vertical axes when passing through offset rotary fillers thereby gaining additional filling engagement time, and also pivotal about horizontal axes of the chains for movement about head shaft wheels thereby reducing floor space by minimizing the width between the two endless container supporting chains. Since the two directional flexing chains are inherently difficult to align with their sealing heads, the containers (hereinafter referred to as trays), are supported on tray supporting heads which are resiliently supported on and resiliently attached to carriers of the flexing chains. Tray engaging positioning devices supported by the sealers and lid dispensers accurately register the trays with the sealers to assure that the product is properly sealed in the trays. To minimize the effect of what is known as cordal action due to excessively long pitched chains, the tray supporting chains are pulled by secondary cross roller chains. The cross roller chains engage portions of bi-directional chain links